High Enough
by Amelia Mikaelhey
Summary: Olivia Prescott was normal, nothing out of the ordinary had happened to her, well not till her mother was brutally murdered and her friends started being picked off one by one. She starts to doubt everyone she knows even her sister and boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

This paper was killing me, but it was due in the morning and if i didn't get it done now it would never be done. The movie i had picked played quietly in the back ground but it was still distracting me.

The kids skipping rope singing the nursery rhyme that used to frighten me as they continue to jump the rope, the song stuck in my head and i knew i would either have to finish the film or turn it off.

I decide to finish it, no way could i turn it off it was a classic.

Creaking the door open quietly i tip toe past Sidney's room and down the hall where the telephone lives, Dad was in the living room watching some old western film way too loud to be good for his ears.

Dialing the number i knew off by heart i waited for the familiar voice to pick up.

"Hello?" His sleepy voice greeted me and i kept one eye on the living room and one eye on the stairs.

"Hiya baby"

"What's up? You okay?" The sleepy-ness left his voice as he gave me his full attention

"Yeah, sorry did i wake you?"

"No! no i just took a little nap"

"Uh huh" an amused smile graces my lips as he rambles on

"Anyway what did you need?"

"I'm watching a scary movie and i need my big strong boyfriend to come and stop me from getting scared"

"What scary movie are you watching?"

"Nightmare on elm street"

"What about your dad?" I could already hear him getting ready, the ruffling of clothes and the moving of sheets as he got out of his bed.

"Come through the window, he wont know"

After agreeing to see him soon i hang up and sneak back to my room, passing by my sisters door when i hear her scream.

Rushing back i barge in the room.

"Whats wrong? are you okay?"

Sidney glances at me as her boyfriend Billy gives me a sheepish smile, letting out a sigh i release the breath i had been holding.

"Don't scare me like that" i scold him lightly, hitting his shoulder as he playfully hits me back

"Sorry, i didn't mean to scare either of you"

Just as i was about to leave them too it the door bursts open and i see from the corner of my eye Sidney shove Billy beside her bed.

Dad walks in looking around the room as if he was about to find a serial killer attacking his children.

"Whats going on in here? Are you two okay?"

"Can you knock?" Sidney mocks as she glances at the bed nervously

"I heard screaming" Dad states as his eyes shift over the room

"It was probably me Dad, I'm watching a movie in my room and i haven't turned it off yet"

"Oh, well...I'm hitting the sack. My flight leaves first thing in the morning. Now the expo runs all weekend so I won't be back til Sunday. There's cash on the table and I'll be staying at the Raleigh Hilton..."

"Out at the airport" Sidney says trying to make the conversation go faster.

"So call if you need me"

"We got it dad don't worry" He looks and me and nods, as he leaves he once more checks over the room.

"I coulda swore i heard screaming"

Sidney distracts him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Have a good trip"

"Sleep tight you two"

Dad pulls the door closed leaving the three of us in the room.

"Now ill leave you two too it, don't do anything i wouldn't!" I turn to leave but pause when Billy calls out

"That's not saying much"

I flip him off behind my back as i finally leave Sidney's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last sentence was within my grasp, the words on the tip of my tongue but just before i could celebrate a knock at my window jolts me from my work.

He smiles and waves, pushing the window up and climbing into my room.

"You scared me" i pout, moving my homework to one side. I would finish it later... maybe

"Sorry" He huffs out a laugh and stalks towards me.

"I missed you"

"You saw me at school today"

"Still missed you"

He chuckles, moving behind me on the bed, dragging me back into his chest.

I lay with a content smile on my face as he runs his fingers through my freshly washed hair.

The film plays in the back ground as we cuddle up to each other.

A/N: Hiya everyone! i have no clue if anyone will actually read this story! you have no idea how much i love this movie but i am stuck between Stu and Randy as the love interest. I mean Randy is my favorite character but Stu is Stu! Let me know what you guys think! :) /p


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up snuggled into my boyfriend's side, his long limbs cocooning me. I snuggle deeper into his chest, content to just lay here and forget the world for a little while.

But my moment of peace was interrupted by Sidney walking into the room not even batting an eye at Stu being in my bed with me.

She goes through my closet, moving articles of clothing about.

"What are you doing?" My voice is groggily and sore not having been used since the night before.

Stu stirs beside me groaning as his sleep was disturbed.

"I need my blue top back, the one you borrowed last week" Sidney glances at me and Stu who was now wide awake and glaring at my sister.

"It's over there" I weekly point towards a spot on my floor that is covered by various pieces of clothing.

"Thanks" She grabs the top, smiling slightly at me before leaving and shutting my door with a loud bang.

Stu groans again, one arm covering his eyes, one arm holding me to him.

"We need to get up"

"No we don't" He moves the arm covering his eyes, Looking down at me he gives me a cheeky smile before rolling on top of me.

"We could stay here today" He suggests, moving his face closer to mine.

"hmm" I reach up tugging his bottom lip, biting it slightly making him hiss and pull back.

"You little minx" His thumb wipes off the drop of blood on his lip and sticks his thumb in his mouth sucking the red liquid up.

Capturing my lips with his own, I fight for dominance pushing my tongue against his.

My hands find there way into Stu's short hair, pulling, tugging it eliciting pleasurable moans out of him.

before it could go any further a knock on the door breaks off out of our lust filled time.

"Ollie, hurry up! we've got school"

Laughing at Stu's annoyed face, I reach up and stroke his cheek. His eyes soften, I usually see affection shining in his eyes but besides that, I see what I think is regret, guilt. Before I can even question what is wrong he leans down and places a soft kiss on my lips.

"Come on" pulling himself off he reaches for me "we better go before she drags us out"

A little giggle escapes my mouth and Stu looks at me with affection and love again, nothing else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as we get off the bus, we spot the reporters roaming around. It's like an echo of last year I think to myself.

Stu had gone back to his house to get his things and promised he would meet me by my locker at school.

Glancing at Sidney I could see her come to the same conclusion.

Tatum walks up behind us, putting her arms around us both and bringing us in tight.

"Do you believe this shit?"

"What's going on?"

"Damn, you two don't know?"

"Obviously not T" she ignores my sarcasm only sparing me a look before carrying on "Casey Becker and Steve Orith were killed last night"

Jesus, it's repeating its self. The attention wasn't on me or my family like last year but I have this horrible feeling of deja vu

"We're not just talking killed were talking splatter movie killed. Ripped open from end to end. "

I groan "Thanks T, definitely wanted to know that" She sends me an apologetic look

"Casey Becker? She sits next to me in English"

"Not anymore" I pipe up

"It's so sad her mom and dad they found her hanging from a tree with her insides on the outside"

"Oh my god!" Sidney puts her hand to her mouth and looks at me in shock.

"Yeah, they're interrogating the entire school"

"They think its one of us?" I ask, looking around wearily

"Their Fucking Clueless, I mean Dewey said it's the worst crime here, since..." she glances between us "Well, its bad"

Tatum gives us one more look then walks off into the school's main doors.

I glance at my sister who seems to be following Tatum with her eyes, I place my hand on her shoulder and give it a rub sending her a small smile.

 **A/N: Hiya everyone! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**


End file.
